Gruvia Week 2016
by CrookedMoonlight
Summary: A oneshot for each day of Gruvia Week 2016 - COMPLETE - Gray x Juvia - there's angst and fluff so please read and review your favourite! Enjoy!
1. Gruvia Week 2016 - Day 1 - Memories

Day 1 - Memories

 **A/N:** **This is my first entrant for Gruvia week 2016! Enjoy! Day 1 - Memory - All aboard the feel train!**

Memories. Memories are fickle things, memories are things that are made, never anticipated, every passing second is a memory and for one ex Fairy Tail mage his memories were ones he kept close to his heart.

The rain poured down on the outskirts out Amefurashi Village, the rain it reminded him of her, the only person to ever get close to his heart, the only person to ever hear those three words from his mouth. Even now he couldn't bring himself to think let alone say them. He remembered the first time he met her, it was funny. He had had his fortune read to him not long before he met her. The fortune had said that he would have trouble with water and woman, and little did he know that he was about to meet the rain woman. Juvia Lockser. A water mage. A very attractive water mage. They had fought and he had found himself saving her, the enemy. He had reacted on impulse and that wasn't the last time that he acted to save her without thinking. He saved her from Ultear, he carried her from Achnologia on Tenrou Island, he had given her courage against Lyon, he gave his _**life**_ for her against the dragons. He protected her from his father in Tartaros. He had told her that he was going to give her his answer when the battle was over the one with Zeref. What he didn't know was that he was going to lose her before he had the chance to tell her properly. To _show_ her how much he cared for her, to show her how grateful he was for always being by his side, he hadn't gotten the chance to live with her not properly, unrestrained. And even now years on as he stood in the pouring rain he was sure he could still feel her, her warmth and her love. He could picture her smile and it broke his heart. It broke his heart to think of all the things that they could've, should've done together. He remembered as he held her on the wasteland of a battlefield that was once Hargeon, he remembered the taste of his tears hot and salty, he remembered the feel of the rain on his bare skin, the feel of her in his arms and he cradled her bloodied body to his chest, the way she stroked his cheek, the way her eyes bored into his straight to his soul, the way she told him that everything was going to be okay but he knew it wasn't. As she had slipped away tears falling down her cheeks, as his fell onto her face to, mixing together like their magic, their unison raids which spoke volumes of their bond, intertwined like their hearts,. He spoke those three words to her, he had spoken them confidently and broken both at the same time. The words 'I love you' she had to hear them and so did he. As she slipped away she told him she loved him, as the tears fell and death gripped her she still smiled like a brilliant ray of sunshine. How could someone so bright be stalked by the rain? When she was gone he had pressed his forehead against her as the regret flooded him, he should've told her how he felt earlier, he should have shown her how much she meant to him, in those six months the best six months of his life he should have let her in and oh he wanted to, but there was that part of him that told him he couldn't, that it wasn't safe to and he regretted it. He thoughts of the things they could've done, they could've gone on those stupid dates she spoke of they all sounded fun, they could've had dinner, gone on more evening walks - he liked those evenings best, they could've spent years of their lives together, they could've gotten married and had children. She would've looked so beautiful in a wedding dress. They could've watched their children grow up and they could've grown old together, died together, like they were supposed to. As they icemage stood in the rain outside their little house in Amefurashi village, the one they brought together, he was sure he could smell her cooking. He looked up to the heavens and screamed "WHYYY!" The tears were falling faster now he felt so cold so empty, no matter how many months and years passed the hole in his heart wouldn't heal. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" His cry of pain was agonising as he shook.

"Gray-sama…." The wind seemed to whisper as it blew, but Gray would recognise that voice anywhere, even in death Juvia was watching, looking out for him.

 **A/N:** **I cried writing this! Enjoy!**

CrookedMoonlight


	2. Gruvia Week 2016 - Day 2 - Eyes

Gruvia Week Day 2 - Eyes

 **A/N: For Gruvia Week 2016. Day 2 - Eyes. Based on Chapter 453 When Gray is on the balcony before Juvia appears.**

It was her eyes that he first noticed on that rainy day on the roof of the Phantom Giant. Her navy blue eyes were dull and shallow, emotionless, but such beauty shouldn't have such lifeless eyes. To him it seemed like she had already given up on love, laughter and kindness, she seemed depressed, and the rain that fell around her as cold as ice added to her crestfallen demeanour. However she was still Fairy Tails enemy being a member of the element four. Gray had found her strange, one moment she was formal and unwavering, the next she seemed to having some kind of argument with herself. She was confusing but he found himself caring about her.

As they fought Gray also realised that her magic was fierce and angry, her motivation seemed to be that of hatred, but at what he couldn't figure out. He hoped that if could beat her in the fight that he might be able to save her because deep down in her eyes, deep in her magic was a glint of something, behind the anger was sadness, sadness that only he thought he knew. It was like they were two sides of the same story except he had found Fairy Tail and her Phantom Lord. The battle had been a tough one but Gray had come out on top, he had stopped Juvia from falling to her death, acting on impulse, there was just something about her. As the sun shone down on the two of them he noticed a spark start to appear in her eyes. It was the first time she had seen the sun.

Juvia was a different person since joining Fairy Tail and so was he. Gray didn't like to admit it but they both had an impact on each others lives. Juvias eyes were full of life, sparkling, happy, bursting with love and kindness (which she liked to shower him in). Her eyes were as deep as the ocean and her heart was just as big. Gray loved the way her eyes showed all her emotions and if he had his way after this battle he always would.

CrookedMoolight


	3. Gruvia Week 2016 - Day 3 - Family

Gruvia Week Day 3 - Family

 **A/N:** **Here is my third entrant for Gruvia Week 2016 - Family. I've never written a family fic ever, it's never even crossed my mind! I hope it's okay!**

The early morning sun shone through a crack between the pale yellow curtains in the Fullbuster household just brightly enough to stir a certain grumbling, groggy icemage. _It's far too early to be awake on a Sunday morning…._ He thought grumpily as he pulled Juvias warm body closer to his chest burying his face into her blue hair. As Gray pulled the watermage closer he heard a small barely audible squeal causing his eyes to fly open temporarily blinded by the harsh sunlight. Lifting his head and craning it slightly Gray peered over his wife's sleeping form and sure enough in her arms was their little daughter curled up fast asleep. Crystal Fullbuster had a habit of sneaking into their bedroom at night to sleep with the two of them.

"Hey little monkey… I know you're not asleep." Gray chuckled quietly "What are you doing in mommy and daddies bed?" He tried to sound assertive, she couldn't keep sleeping in their bed now she was almost five. Gray reached out and ruffled his daughters light sea blue hair making her giggle. It was a mischievous giggle.

"Daddy!" She whispered loudly a playful tone to her voice as she turned to face him with her light gray almost blue eyes "I had a bad dream…" She sniffled making the icemages heart melt instantly as her eyes shone with tears. Juvia shifted in her sleep her brow furrowing.

"Come here little monster." Gray lifted their daughter out of Juvias arms onto his chest slowly. "Try not to wake mommy." He whispered as Crystal giggled again.

"Okay daddy." She smiled at him, she had the same brilliant smile as her mother infact she was exactly like her mother, but she had Gray's ice-make magic and a mix of his and Juvias eyes.

"Do you want to talk about your bad dreams?" Gray asked as he pushed her cute little button nose causing his daughter to scrunch up her face. Crystal fell silent and cast her gaze sideways jutting out her bottom lip as Juvia rolled over still asleep facing the pair.

"I dreamt that mommy died." Tears started forming at the edges of her eyes and Gray stared in shock for a few moments.

"Well. Daddy will _never_ let that happen." He wiped an escaped tear off her cheek. "Daddy will keep her safe. Always. And you. So don't worry about it. It was just a bad dream. Nothing else." Gray turned to look at his sleeping wife next to him, she always looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He squeezed her hand before turning back to his daughter.

"I know you will daddy! It was just scary." She looked him in the eyes now smiling. "But I'm okay now!" Her smile grew a glint appearing in her gray-blue orbs as she reached out and grabbed his ears pulling on them.

"Hey! Ah! Oi!" Gray chuckled as he tried to prise his daughters fingers off his ear lobes, failing that he reached out and tickled her sides making her fall about laughing as Juvia stirred next to them, both father and daughter stopping dead watching as her dark blue eyes opened slowly and the watermage licked her lips squinting in the light.

"Morning princess!" Juvia beamed up at her little gem, the sight of her husband and daughter was the best thing to wake up to in the mornings.

"Sorry to wake you mommy, daddy was tickling me!" The little blue haired mage spoke.

"What about me?" Gray said pretending to be hurt, Crystal giggled on top of him.

"It's okay darling, mommy had to wake up at some point! And of course good morning to you to my love!" Juvia chimed placing a small kiss on Gray's lips.

"Ewww." Crystal whined making grossed out sounds as her parents chuckled staring into each other eyes. Gray stroked Juvias cheek basking in the sheer bliss of the moment.

"Oh Mavis!" Juvia blurted out eyes growing wide, her hand flying to her mouth as she bolted to the en suite bathroom, throwing herself to the floor as she heaved.

"Is mommy ok daddy?" Crystal asked worry laced in her voice.

"I'm sure she's okay, why don't you go get dressed and daddy will check on mommy?" Gray gave his daughter a pat on the back as she happily complied skipping out her parents room to her own. "Juvia?" Gray spoke up. "Are you okay?" He threw the covers off of him as he swung his legs over the bed.

"Juvia is fine! Please don't come in!" Juvia pleaded.

"Juvia…" Gray began running a hand threw his raven bangs.

"Juvia will be right out!" The blunette shouted as Gray sighed, defeated, climbing back into bed to wait for her.

A few minutes passed before Juvia emerged, Gray's eyes immediately flickering to her full of concern and worry, she was never ill.

"Are you okay?" He asked again his eyes following her around the room as she got back into bed wrapping her arms around his torso as he stroked her hair. Her eyes met his as she pursed and unpursed her lips a few times. "Juvia?" He stroked her arm then her cheek as he looked deep into her eyes, they were sparkling with happiness but hidden there was also nervousness.

"Well…. We made need a bigger bed." She giggled smiling at him, Gray's eyes going wide his heart hammering in his chest. Was she?

"You're?" He asked smiling back at her.

"Yes. Juvia is pregnant again!" She beamed at him as his lips met hers surprising the watermage as Gray pulled her on top of him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's amazing Juvia." His voice was soft and his eyes even softer, a smile on his lips as the icemage stared up at his wife, her blue waves cascading down the shoulders hanging down over him, her eyes wide, she looked so beautiful as the sun lit up her features giving her a golden glow.

"Juvia is so happy!" She exclaimed pressing a long kiss on his lips.

"Me too." Gray smiled back as Juvia rolled off to the side of him again wrapping her arms around his chest as she listened to the sound of his strong heartbeat, Gray stroking her blue tresses once again both of them in a silent bliss, revelling in the news that they were expecting another bundle joy. _Another little monster running riot._ Gray smiled. _Our perfect little family is getting bigger. And it's going to become even more perfect._

 **A/N:** **I hope you liked it! :-D**

CrookedMoonlight


	4. Gruvia Week 2016 - Day 4 - Vacation

Gruvia Week Day 4 - Vacation

 **A/N:** **My entrant for Gruvia week 2016 Day 4 Vacation. A bit of angst and fluff for this one! It's VERY long so I hope you're sitting comfortably!**

 _A vacation…._ Juvia Lockser thought as she stared down at her pale hands that were clasped in her lap. _Yes that's what Juvia needs. She needs to get away from all this…_

"Yo Juvia, you alright?" Gray asked the watermage from his seat beside her as he took a sip of his drink. She had been in a world of her own for a few days now and it hadn't stopped raining. It was ever since they had come back from a job a week ago, Gray thought at first that she had just been exhausted after everything that happened with him leaving her for six months in the rain, she had gotten sick and then the fight with Avatar, they had taken a job so soon after that, even he was feeling the magical drain.

Juvia looked up at the icemage putting on one of her huge smiles. "Yes Gray-sama! Juvia is fine!" She chimed getting up from the small wooden bar stool giving Gray a small bow. "Juvia has to go. Goodnight Gray-sama." She spoke hurriedly.

 _Yeah right._ Gray thought as he watched her make a quick retreat out the guild towards Fairy Hills, shaking his head to took another longer sip of his drink.

Juvia drew a deep breath as she walked towards the dorms, the air was warm and filled with summer heat which did nothing to calm her down of quell her thoughts. The rain poured out the sky endlessly it too was sickeningly warm. _Even Juvias own rain offers no comfort._ She thought solemnly as she stepped into her apartment to pack up her things. She'd decided to go on a short break to try and clear her mind and give everyone at the guild a break from the rain.

Once Juvia had packed her belongings she found herself aimlessly running her hands over her pale yellow bed sheets, her green two-seater sofa, her bathtub, and squeezing her Gray-sama plushies. _Gray-sama._ Would he miss her? Juvia shook her head, she was acting like she was going to be gone a while, but she was really only going for a few days a week at max. That was what she kept telling herself anyway. A vacation. Sighing she sat picked up her things, leaving a note on her dresser as she walked out of Fairy Hills to the Magnolia train station, it was cheaper to travel at night.

The sun shone vengefully down on Magnolia the following morning, it was like the rain had all been one big nightmare. The birds were singing and chirping away nosily on a branch outside of Grays apartment. _What the?_ Gray pulled a pillow over his head in protest at the noisy little wretches, but after a few more hopeless minutes of trying to block them out and go back to sleep he threw the pillow off him and tore the curtains back only to be blinded by the brilliant sunlight that was pouring into his dark room. _Shit, my eyes!_ Gray shielded his pupils from any further destruction that the sun would cause burning his eye sockets. _What happened to the rain?_ He furrowed his brow. He was sure it was Juvias. So what made it stop? Deciding he wasn't going to get anymore sleep he threw his legs over the edge of his bed to get up the mattress creaking under his change in weight distribution. Groggily he dragged himself to the shower mindlessly turning the silver handle as the water spurted sharply out the head pummelling on his muscles. Going through the notions of his usual morning routine Gray found himself at the front doors of the guild before he realised it. Pushing the doors open he wandered only a few feet in before he found his self standing there scanning the room for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. _I wonder what made her rain go away?_

"Hey droopy eyes! Whatcha doing?!" An annoying voice belonging to an even more annoying pink haired dragon slayer boomed at him from across the guild, Grays eyes snapped over to the fire dragon slayer who was standing on a table fist raised as he sprung forward at Gray.

"Oh you're on!" Gray shouted as their fists collided. Jet, Droy, Gajeel, Elfman and the thunder legion were cheering them on as Mira and the rest of the Fairy Tail girls looked at the scene in disgust. Someone was going to have to clean up after them.

"You guys are so childish!" Lucy shouted her hands on her hips. "Besides you're going to wreck the guild!"

"Nah! We'll keep the damage to minimum Luce don't you worry about that!" Natsu grinned at her.

"Yeah right! That's what you said the last time! And you almost demolished a whole village!"

"So manly!" Elfman admired them throwing his fist in the air taking a step forwards to join them, when a delicate but firm hand latched onto his muscles.

"And where are you going?" Elfman sweat dropped as he turned to see Evergreen glaring at him.

"Err nowhere! I was just cheering Ever really!" He chuckled rubbing his head.

"What's going on here!" A voice that shook everyone's core boomed throughout the guild causing everyone to freeze. It belonged to the fearful resident red haired re-equip mage Erza.

"No…- nothing Erza!" Gray and Natsu said in unison laughing together acting like the best of chums.

"Glad to hear it." Erza nodded slamming Gray and Natsus heads into her hard steel armour. "You're here earlier than normal today Gray." She noted.

"Yeah." Gray scratched the back of his head as his swept the room once more for the blunette. Sighing he walked over to bar for breakfast, he never had breakfast. _Except when Juvia cooked it for me._ Gray had found himself falling into daze like states ever since Avatar when he had left her. This was no exception.

"You gonna eat that?" Someone spoke but Grays eyes were transfixed on the plate in front of him. "Oi Gray!" Natsu shouted at the icemage.

"Hm." Gray looked at him blinking. "Uh yeah." He picked up his fork picking up some streaky bacon and placing it in his mouth. His face scrunched up in detest as he quickly washed it down with some water. "It's cold!" He looked over to Mira.

"Well Gray, you did order it like an hour ago! Food can't stay warm forever!" Mira glared at him.

"An hour ago…." Gray wondered. _Where did the time go?_

"Well if you don't want it." Natsu grinned as he devoured the cold breakfast.

"Would you like another Gray?" The white haired transformation mage asked.

"Nah it's okay. I'm not really a breakfast person." He mumbled back to her remaining sat at the bar as the hours ticked by. Gray was getting more and more agitated as the time stretched on. _Maybe she's sick?_ He thought strumming his fingers on the bar. _Nah, I'm sure it would be raining._

"Something off today…" Natsu had appeared again, _Geez he won't leave me alone today._ Gray eyed the dragon slayer as he sniffed the air.

"Where's Juvia?" It was Gajeel to speak this time. "I don't think I've seen her since yesterday." The iron dragon slayer gave Gray a menacing look.

"I don't think I saw her leave the dorm this morning actually… Unless she left super early?" Levy pondered at Gajeels side. "Unless she's just having a duvet day! I'm sure she's fine!" Levy smiled trying to cheer up the mood.

"It ain't like Juvia to have a duvet day shorty!" Gajeel stood with his arms folded over his chest.

"I don't know…." Gray spoke wishing he could take those words right back, he'd have to finish what he was saying now. "I mean…She uh… Sometimes she would spend the odd day in bed…." He blushed. "You know when we uh lived together…" He turned away from the group his cheeks searing as Gajeel grmphed.

"Maybe someone should check on her?" Levy suggested as Gray and Gajeel both went to make their way to the door. "Hey guys wait! It has to be a girl!" Levy shouted stopping them in their tracks as she waved her hands in front of her.

"I'll go, it's getting late." Erza spoke up, she had grown fond of the care-free optimistic water mage, everyone blinked as Erza walked out the guild to Juvias dorm.

Juvia had arrived at the Akane resort in the late morning, it was heaving with visitors she had enjoyed herself at first swimming in the deep blue ocean enjoying the way the water helped her release her worries as she became one with it, relaxing in the hot tubs to warm up after a long swim and then playing some of the casino games to see if she could win at anything, but the longer she stayed, the more alone she felt yet at the same time she felt overwhelmed. There were so many people, sounds and lights, it was otherworldly, she felt lost as well as a burden, people were commentating on how dismal the rain was and how it was ruining their holidays turning Juvias mood even more stormy, did she really think she could escape? Feeling light headed the watermage returned to her room, she was here to get away from her thoughts to relax and enjoy herself, but the darkness kept on resurfacing. Feeling emotionally drained Juvia flopped down onto the four poster bed, pulling the burgundy duvet up to her chin and sinking into the big fluffy pillows letting sleep drag her down into its unconscious depths. When she awoke in the early hours of the morning (around about 2am) the watermage got up and dressed. Being in a big fancy place like this wasn't going to make her feel better. Not on her own. She felt empty here, she needed to feel whole. Repacking her bags she decided to change the location of her 'vacation'.

Erza burst through the doors of the guild like a hurricane marching her way up to the bar a piece of paper in her hand. The whole guild had fallen silent all eyes on her.

"She wrote a note." Erza turned to look at Gray. "She said she had gone on a vacation. To get away from her thoughts, that she'd be back and not to worry." The re-equip mage handed the note to Gray who took it begrudgingly but on the inside he was desperate to the see the words for his self. He scanned the paper over and over again looking for some hidden meaning, something between the lines. _Escape from her thoughts? What did she mean?_ Gray sat the bar with the note in front of him, everyone was back to doing what they were doing before Erza had come bursting in. "I know you're worried Gray." She sat down next to him as Gray turned to look at her, his mouth open about to protest. He couldn't lie to Erza. She knew more than anyone what Juvia meant to him. She was the one who pointed it out at the Grand Magic Games, he was the one who had pleaded with her to let him tell Juvia what was going on with Avatar and the undercover mission, she was the one who told him to keep Juvia safe, it was best if she didn't know. Erza never missed a thing, she seemed to understand his feelings or the watermage better than he did. "I don't think she's been quite herself lately, she is always so cheerful and optimistic." Erza smiled at her memory of the watermage so ditzy, but strong.

"I know." Gray spoke barely a whisper.

"Hm. Do you know what this sudden vacation is about?" Erzas eyes pierced him with scrutiny.

"No. I keep wracking my brains but comin' up empty." Gray sloshed his drink in his glass trying to piece it all together.

"Well I doubt it's still the fact you left her for six months. She seemed to have forgiven that." Erza spoke her thoughts out loud as she dug into a slice of strawberry cake. Gray winced at the memory. He still felt immeasurably guilty about that. He ran a hand through his raven hair sighing in frustration.

"How did that job go you guys took the other week?" Mira asked breaking the silence.

"Hm." Gray looked up at Mira. "Yeah, we had to clear off some thieves at some archived building. They were a pain. They weren't regular thieves. These guys knew magic, but we beat 'em." Gray placed his hands behind his head as he leaned back on the stool, remembering Juvia looking at the some of the files. He had told her to stop snooping as the building began to collapse, he had had to drag her out of it. His eyes grew wide. "She was looking at some files, that was when she started acting all weird and quiet."

"What were the files on?" Erza and Mira both asked together.

"I… I don't know… but I'm going to find her." He had a bad feeling about the content of the files.

"How will you find her?" Mira asked as Gray dashed out the guild to the bank.

Running down the brick streets as fast he could he skidded to halt in front of the Magnolia bank doors, they were shut. He would have to wait until morning. _Damn it!_ He cursed. All he wanted to do was check what money had left his joint account with Juvia, they had decided to join their accounts when they brought a house together. He could track her down by finding out where she had spent jewels. Annoyed Gray trekked back to his apartment he'd be at the bank the second it opened in the morning.

Sure enough Gray was at the bank at the crack of dawn impatiently waiting for the staff to unlock tapping his foot on the ground arms folded over his chest.

"Sir you'll have to give us twenty minutes or so…" One of the accountants shook in fear at an angry looking Gray.

"Whatever." He grunted at them. The second the twenty minutes was up Gray made his way into the bank to a cashier.

"How many I help you?" A young female asked from behind the glass.

"Can I see the latest transactions from this account please." Gray handed the brunette woman over an old statement with the account number on it.

"Of course Mr. Fullbuster please just wait a moment whilst I print it out for you." Gray scowled as he waited for the stupid little machine to print out the document. It was taking an agonisingly slow time. "Here you go." She pushed the paper through the gap in the glass and Gray immediately looked to the most recent transaction. _Akane resort._

"That's where she's taken off to." He mumbled, odd she didn't seem the kind to go somewhere like that on her own.

"I hope you find your wife." The cashier smiled at him.

"She's not my-" He began.

"Oh sorry. Girlfriend then." She smiled at him again.

"Whatever." Gray muttered his cheeks stained a pale pink as he walked out the bank to Magnolia station, taking the first train to Akane Resort. The train seemed to take forever to the reach the sandy shores of Southern Fiore. _Shit, everything is taking forever today!_ The icemage shouted internally as he made his way to the reception. The place was packed, there was barely room to move, the whole place was an assortment of sounds, sounds that were grating on his already bad mood. He enjoyed being here when he was here to relax and have fun but that was not why he was there now. He cleared his throat to get the girl at the reception to acknowledge his presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Welcome to Akane Resort the place to-" He cut her off.

"I need to know if someone is checked in here. Juvia Lockser." He said curtly he couldn't take anymore waiting.

"Well I'm afraid I cant just tell you, that is personal protected information." The blonde stated blinking at him through her thick black glasses. _Crap!_ Gray thought now what he was supposed to do? An idea suddenly came to him.

"You see, it's my girlfriend. I need to know if she got here safely, we are supposed to meet here." He lied, the word girlfriend feeling foreign on his lips another blush spread across his face. The receptionist didn't seem to believe him. "Look here, I have a joint account with her." He pushed the crumpled piece of paper with the latest transactions from their account in front of her. It clearly stated Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser.

"I see." She pursed her lips. "Let me check." She gave Gray the falsest smile as he picked the paper back up. "No. I'm afraid she was here yesterday, that's odd. She booked for a week but left earlier this morning… I'm sorry." Gray felt anger rise inside him again as he stormed out the resort. _Where the hell is she?!_

"Excuse me sir!" A member of staff came running over to him, Gray turned to face the slim male who was panting in front of him. "I saw Miss Lockser this morning." Grays eyes widen. "She said she was going 'home' I saw her guild mark and asked if she was going back to the famous Fairy Tail and if she had enjoyed her visit. She said she was going to a different home." Gray felt his heart stop. She was going back to Amefurashi Village. Their home. They could never bring themselves to sell it.

"Thanks!" He shouted as he ran off towards the train station again.

The rain poured down above Amefurashi Village as Juvia sat on the sofa enjoying the quiet trying to centre her thoughts. She had been depressed since the mission. Her and Gray-sama had gone on a mission to stop a bunch of thieves from robbing an building full of old police reports, they had been there for days rifling through files, keeping the people in the building hostage, it turned out they were wizards. It was like it was fate that file lying open was of some interest to Juvia. She remembered holding the tattered beige file in her trembling fingers as her brain had tried to make sense of the words on the page. Gray-sama had said something to her about not snooping through other peoples files but the words hadn't registered in Juvias mind. Even when the building had started to collapse she had still been frozen in the same spot, the icemage had practically half carried half dragged her out of there, he had gotten angry at her asking if she wanted to die, but when she didn't answer his voice had softened and they walked in silence back to Magnolia, Juvia had the file hidden away in her dress coat and when she sat down to read it that night the rain had begun to fall and it had done so since everyone putting it down to the fact it was nearing the end of summer and not her. The tears started to fall from her navy blue eyes down her cheeks, she had best let all her emotions out then she could truly move on.

Gray finally reached the village as he made his way up the path to their house which was just on the outskirts, sure enough it was absolutely pouring with rain, there was no doubt that Juvia was here. He felt nervous as he approached the front door. _What would he say? What would she say? How would she react?_ His palms felt clammy and his heart picked up speed he could hear it pounding in his ears as he neared closer and closer. Finally he reached the door knob and he turned it to walk in, _should he have knocked?_ It was to late to think about that now as he crossed the threshold inhaling deeply, the smell of Juvia mixed with something musty hitting him like a tonne of bricks, it had been almost two months since they had come back here before heading back off to Magnolia to rebuild Fairy Tail. Gray walked into the living room but no one was there, a beige file caught his attention on the coffee table but he couldn't quite place it. He didn't know whether he should call out for her or not. Deciding to stay quiet as he couldn't find his voice he made his way through to the kitchen, Juvia was standing there gazing out the window entranced by the rain. He took a few steps closer his eyes wide, his adrenaline through the roof.

"Hey." He spoke through the thick silence his voice sounding strange in the hollow emptiness. Juvia spun around, tears spilling out her eyes running down the tracks of their predecessors, she looked like she was in so much pain his heart felt like it was going to burst or shrivel completely. He hated seeing her like this. She should never look like this. She was a happy person. A ray of sunshine. "Juvia, I…are you?" He struggled for the words as they stared at each other unblinking.

"Gray-sama." She managed to choke. "Why are did you come here?" The watermage asked as she almost seemed to withdraw from the situation, like she was trying to keep the remaining pieces of her sanity together. Gray decided to not be a chicken.

"I…. I came here to find you." Juvias eyes went wide as she wiped some of the tears off her cheeks. "You haven't been yourself and I was, I mean everyone was worried." He swallowed taking another step closer as more tears fell. "What's wrong Juvia?" He placed a hand on her shoulder trying to offer her some form of comfort. He remembered when she had been there for him at his parents grave. The moment he decided to let her in.

"Juvia is fi-"

"Don't say you're fine Juvia. Cut the crap." He spoke more harshly than he intended to, it just tore him up inside to see her like this. "I'm sorry. I just…" He trailed off as she had plastered herself against him wrapping her arms around him making his heart flutter.

"Juvia wishes she hadn't looked!" Gray was confused, _looked at what?_ he put his arms around her waist loosely as she looked up into his gray eyes. "At that folder Gray-sama." she sobbed again and he couldn't help but wipe a few tears away getting lost in the depth of her eyes, he thought they were deep before but they were endless now. "That folder Juvia found on out last mission." Gray remembered the beige folder she had held so tightly in her fingers as the building had collapsed around them. The one on the coffee table. She had taken it.

"What's in the folder?" He asked as she tugged him along to the living room sitting them both down on the dark blue sofa knees touching as they sat next to one another at an angle. Juvia shakily picked it up passing it to the icemage. Gray opened it and drew in a sharp breath "Locksers file" It was about her family. If it was anyone else he would've asked if they were sure that they wanted him to read it, but he wanted to read it and Juvia wanted him to as well. He took one look at her before opening the file, silently asking if it was okay. Juvia gave him a small nod as she spoke.

"Juvias family…. They….. They tried to…. Kill Juvia." She broke as she spoke the words, her voice cracking reaching unknown decibels. Gray immediately reached out and grabbed her hand with his free one bringing it closer to him as he read on growing angrier by the second. "Juvias father beat Juvias mother, he killed Juvias grandparents, and tried to kill Juvia." She placed a hand to her head and buried memories singed her thoughts, a belt he'd hit her with a belt, or a bottle or a chair. Anything. Her and her mother. She remembered her mothers screams and pleas. Gray looked to Juvia he felt sickened by what he was reading. Juvia had ending up in a psychiatric ward for being so traumatised, she had coped by deciding to disassociate herself from the word through her use of the third person, it was easier living her life as an outsider from herself then actually live in herself. He read on as Juvia continued to speak. "Juvia saw her father almost kill her mother but Juvia interrupted him, she ran in screaming, shouting and crying at her father as her mother lay a bloodied mess on the floor." She squeezed Grays hand and he laced their fingers together. "Juvias father took Juvia to the bath and tried to drown her. That's when Juvia realised she was a wizard, but at the time she thought she was freak. It had always rained but Juvia had never controlled water before. Just as Juvia was losing consciousness the water rose up out the tub and killed Juvia father. Juvias mother left Juvia on the doorstep of an orphanage." She paused turning to look Gray straight in the eyes. "Juvia killed her father. She is a murderer. No better than him." She squeaked as Gray closed the folder putting on the coffee table as it all sunk in. Juvia needed him now. Gray took her other hand in his making her blush.

"You are not a murderer. You're not a bad person Juvia. You have more good in you than anyone I know." He reached up wiping more tears from her cheeks and brushing a lock of pale blue hair out her face. "It was self defence, you had no idea that you could use water magic, you were protecting your mother. You _both_ would've died by his hands if it weren't for you! He would've just moved on to another victim after. Juvia. You saved more than just you and your mother that day." Juvia remained silent desperately trying to etch those words in her mind. "But what I don't get it why your mother gave you up?" he mumbled to himself.

"Juvias mother gave her up because Juvias mother too was so badly damaged mentally she went crazy, she knew she couldn't look after Juvia properly so she gave Juvia to an orphanage and then took her own life." Juvia whispered.

"You'll never go through anything like that again ya hear?" Gray said as he kissed her on the cheek gently, the watermages eyes going wide and sparkly before dulling again the weight of the news laying heavily on them both. Juvia was shaking again but the rain had stopped.

"Oh Gray-sama!" She wailed Grays heart feeling like it had been sliced open as she threw her arms around him sending him flat on his back on the sofa her straddling him arms either side of his head.

"Hey…" He grumbled until he met her eyes, they were so vulnerable, it was as if her blue orbs really were moving like the waves, tangible as a few tears escaped. Feeling his heart turn to mush he reached up and cupped her face in his hand. "Why didn't you just tell me?" He spoke softly.

"Juvia thought she made you angry, that Gray-sama wouldn't want to know" She bit her lip.

"Why wouldn't I want to know?" He turned away blushing. "You know I care about you… a lot." He added his face turning scarlet.

"Juvia is sorry for not telling you Gray-sama, Juvia thought she could deal with it on her own." She turned to lay next to him the both of them on their sides.

"Yeah well next time, you tell me first. Cant have you disappearing again." He gave her a half smile making Juvia heart squeeze in her chest as he brushed his dark bangs out his face.

"Juvia is meant to be on a vacation, she didn't disappear." She chuckled, the feeling of laughter and happiness felt alien to her, she liked the feel of it and Gray seemed to as well.

"A vacation huh?" Gray smirked at her as the watermage let out a yawn, snuggling into his chest. He'd let her have this one. She'd had a rough few months. "Maybe we'll stay a little longer then…" He muttered one arm around her holding her close the other playing with the ends of her blue waves. Juvia smiled into him at his words, her vacation just got a lot better.

 **A/N:** **Well that's was a million times longer than I wanted it to be! If you made it to the end I hoped you enjoyed it!**

CrookedMoonlight


	5. Gruvia Week 2016 - Day 5 - Sounds

Gruvia Week Day 5 - Sounds

 **A/N:** **This is my entrant for Day 5 of Gruvia Week - Sounds. Nice and short today after yesterdays marathon!**

 _It was the colour of your hair…_ That was what Jellal had said to Erza. Gray chuckled at the memory of the night Jellal had been arrested by the council. He hadn't thought of the significance of those words at the time but now he understood the meaning behind those words perfectly well. Juvia. It wasn't just the colour of Juvias hair he liked. It was her smile. Her eyes. And her voice. The sound of her voice could make his heart race, his head spin, his palms get sweaty but most of all it made him question everything. He had vowed to live a solitary life, not letting anyone get close to him, they always died. But Juvia. With all her 'Gray-samas' and quirky thoughts, her jealous accusations and love declarations, she had made her way into his heart, she made him not want to live alone anymore, she made him want to share his life, she made him believe that he could live a life of love like anyone, that he wasn't cursed to love and lose everything and everyone. She gave him hope.

"GRAY-SAMA!" The icemage heard a scream from Juvias room, the sound piercing his core, shaking his bones, making his blood run cold and his muscles tense. Gray got up and went to her room, hesitantly he pushed the door open slowly.

"Juvia?" His voice rang out in the deathly silence, when there was no answer he pushed the door open and walked into her room a little bit allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness arms folded against his chest. He always acted impulsively around her when he thought she was in danger without thinking of the consequences.

"Gray-sama….." A quiet voice whispered through the shadows as Grays eyes finally adjusted (helped by the fact Juvia had opened a curtain, the moonlight pooling onto her bed illuminating her pale skin and lighting up her blue tresses. She was shaking and rocking, her body wracking with quiet sobs and tears trickled down her cheeks. Gray strode over to her bed perching on the edge a little behind her as he swept her hair back behind her ears, it was damp with sweat, her skin was boiling hot. The watermage turned to face him her blue eyes shining with even more tears her cheeks flushed a deep red. "Juvia had another nightmare…" She was still whispering. Juvia rested her head on his shoulder and Gray loosely placed his arm around her. "The same one… Juvia keeps dreaming that she is beaten by General Invel and then Gray-sama tries to avenge Juvias defeat only to be beaten and killed in front of Juvias eyes. And Juvia can never do anything to help Gray-sama…" Gray sat there in silence for a few moments, it was the same dream over and over again.

"But Juvia… We defeated Invel…. Together…." He paused. "It was a tough battle and I know we only did it by the skin of our teeth. But still. We did it…"

"Juvia knows it silly…" She looked up at him feeling safer with him. "Gray-sama doesn't have to stay with Juvia anymore." She spoke softly letting out a yawn before quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"Hm." He pretended that he hadn't listened. "Nah I think I'll stay a little while longer…" A small blush crept along his cheeks. "And besides you're boiling hot you need to cool down… I can help with that…" He tried to make it sound matter-of-factly and not so cheesy, but he knew in his heart he wanted to stay with her. The watermage mumbled something as she burrowed her face against the crook of his neck, feeling his pulse beating hard and fast as she drifted off into sleep, Gray mindlessly stroking her blue waves as he cooled her down with his ice magic. After a few minutes he settled his self and the sleeping blunette down so they were lying on the bed her head now on torso listening to the sound of his heart, with each thrum it pushed all her negativity away and as Gray lay there with her in arms (for the fourth time that week) he relaxed allowing the sensation of happiness and normality run through him, he'd end up falling asleep again waking up next to her in the morning, but he didn't mind. After the fight against Invel and Zeref, Gray and Juvia had come back to their house in Amefurashi Village to heal, he had asked her to go with him, he still had to give her his answer to, but if that fact he spent more nights in her bed than his own was anything to go by then she should already know his answer. Gray felt sleep start to take him as his eyes relaxed deeper into his sockets, the sound of Juvias steady breathing comforting him as he drifted off.

 **A/N:** **Hope you like it! I'm looking forwards to posting the next two days prompts :-D they will tie in with this one!**

CrookedMoonlight


	6. Gruvia Week 2016 - Day 6 - Fear

Gruvia Week Day 6 - Fear

 **A/N:** **I know it's late! Sorry! Here is my entrant for Gruvia Week 2016 Day 6 - Fear** **J** **Day 7 will be up either today or tomorrow! Enjoy!**

Juvia stood squinting and panting a trickle of blood running out her lips down her chin on the muddy and frozen battlefield, the smell of smoke and the feel of death and destruction hung toxic in the air around her, the attacking soldiers were never ending and Lyon and Meredy were dangerously near their magical limit's, the fight needed to end soon, Juvia knew she had to keep on fighting no matter how exhausted she may feel she knew that she had to press on because at any moment her beloved may need her help. Throwing a powerful wave of boiling water at General Invel in front of her she dared a look at Gray-sama watching as his muscles relaxed and contracted as he fought off more soldiers, dodging their attacks, the icemage jumped backwards putting distance between him and them, Juvia noticed his dodges getting slower only slightly but having trained so closely with him she noticed every tell tale sign that he was tiring. Juvia pupils dilated as Gray looked her way staring deeply into her navy blue orbs his dark gray eyes going wide to, feeling like they were connected by an invisible string. They both nodded at each other before jumping back into their respective battles.

Panting heavily Gray stared at the sea of soldiers no matter how much ice-make magic he threw at them they just kept on coming. Lyon and Meredy seemed worn down to but they were looking out for each other off to his right. Gray cursed himself he should be helping Juvia against Invel he should have her back but he couldn't seem to break through the never ending mass of soldiers even with his devil slaying magic helping his ice-make magic. " _DAMN IT!_ Why won't you annoying bastards just clear off already! I have bigger fish to fry!" He growled.

"Gray behind you!" The icemage heard Lyon shout as he was struck from behind hot blood pooling out his back bringing him to his knees, the pain knocking the breath out of him.

"Gray-sama!" He heard Juvia scream his name making his heart twist. He couldn't give up.

Juvias blue hair flew around in the violent winds as she battled Invel. She was well suited to him, she was able to melt his ice with her water and as long as she remained in her waterbody all his attacks would go through her she just needed to wait until he ran out of steam. He was a very skilled ice-make wizard nothing like she had ever seen. He commanded dynamic ice like Lyons as well as static like Gray-samas but there was something more to it which Juvia couldn't quite place her finger on. Dodging the next lot of lances the watermage fired a boiling water cyclone at Invel who dodged it.

"It's time to stop playing games." He paused "You're by far the strongest watermage I've come across." He smirked at her licking his bottom lip, his narrowed eyes piercing hers with a cold gaze through his spectacles unnerving her slightly.

"Gray behind you!" Juvia heard Lyon shouting causing her to snap her head around to where he was fighting, her eyes growing wide as fear shot through her like lightning as a soldier struck him from behind.

"Gray-sama!" She screamed at him as the icemage fell to his knees in the sodden battlefield. Juvia felt tears pricking her eyes as she started to run to him, her body acting before her mind could even think. _Juvia has to help Gray-sama!_

"You're not going anywhere until I am finished with you!" Juvia froze in her tracks. "Ice-make snow cheetah!" Invel shouted sending the speedy creature towards her, Juvia couldn't believe how fast that creation could move, it was as fast as the real thing if not faster, it was to late for her to move as the cold ice creation collided into her tearing at her clothes and skin. "Give up yet?!" Invel chuckled as Juvia struggled against it staring into the creatures eyes. There was something there. She didn't have time to think about what as her body was being ripped by its claws.

"Waterbody!" Juvia shouted as her body shifted into hot water melting most of the animal attacking her. "Sierra!" The watermage threw her body forwards propelling it through the remained of the cheetah towards Invel hoping to catch him off guard. "Juvia will never give up! As long as Juvia has love in her heart! She will not give up!" Putting even more power into her Sierra attack Juvia shot towards the older ice-make wizard like a shooting star.

"That love will be the end of you! It is your weakness!" He roared as he made ice-make daggers fly towards her.

"Those will have no affect on Juvia! Not in her heated water!" She got closer to Invel as the spears made contact making her scream in pain as she fell straight to the floor hard the mud sucking her down like quick sand. "H…How?" She gritted her teeth slowly and shakily picking herself up, mud dripping from her clothes.

"Like your little pink haired friend, Meredy or Melody was it? Nevermind. I can aim my ice at your pain sensors, even in your water form. I have fought many watermages and you all have the same weakness. You all think your indestructible." He placed his fist to his palm. "Now have a taste of my true power! Ice-make bull!" A giant bull of ice charged towards Juvia with such ferocious power in such a short distance boring into her side.

"Gahhhh!" She cried out as the bull punctured through her ivory skin staining it crimson before flinging the watermage through the air.

"Ice-make freeze lance!" Invel shouted at he fired an array of freeze lances at her, Juvia just barely managing to slip into her waterbody in time but that didn't stop the lances hitting her pain sensors. She had been fighting endlessly against the soldiers before coming up against Invel her magic was almost all used up, especially after her failed Sierra attack. She had put a lot into that move. Juvias waterbody gave out as she shifted back into her normal body feeling the full brunt of the pain she had been masking as she closed her eyes not looking forwards to hitting the floor but her fall was halted.

"I've got you." A strong pair of arms caught and encircled Juvia, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as her eyes flew open immediately met by deep grey ones. Pissed off grey ones. "You should be more careful you know." His voice was strained as he struggled to keep his emotions in check, Juvia was in a bad state, she was losing a lot of blood. The icemage froze the worst injuries, his touch gentle as if he was scared of her breaking in his arms.

"Gray-sama…." Juvia murmured as he tended to her quickly. His eyes flicking to hers invoking warm feelings in the two of them when they met.

"I'll take it from here. You make sure to rest, kay?" His voice was rough but laced through it was worry, he wanted her to be safe, she had overexerted herself. Laying her tenderly on the ground his stormy face fell to Invel.

"An ice wizard I see." Invel smirked at him. "This shouldn't be too difficult." The older ice wizard rolled up his bloodied cuffs, Juvia had really put him through his paces.

"Yeah it wont be difficult for me." Grays voice was cold as the air around him grew frigid seeping ice magic. "You're gonna pay for what you've done to Juvia." Grays ice devil tattoo started to grow on his forearm. "Ice make freeze lancer!" White arrows of ice shot at Invel who made no attempt to move.

"Ice-make shield!" A giant shield of ice flew up from the ground bouncing Grays freeze lancers back towards him.

"Damn it." He cursed as he jumped towards Juvia shielding her body with his own, his own ice barely affected him. His eyes fell to the fallen watermage who was out cold she looked so defenceless. "Juvia…" He muttered stroking her cheek before turning back to Invel. "He will pay." His raven bangs covered his eyes as his fists clenched at his sides. "I WON'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE!" Gray shouted as the ice devil tattoo spread up his arm encasing half his body in its black mark.

 _He's an ice devil slayer?!_ Invel stared wide eyed at the wizard in front of him.

"Ice-make bazooka! Ice-make knuckle!" Gray wasn't giving him a chance to retaliate infusing all his attacks with his devil slayer magic for a bit of extra punch. "Ice-make arrows! Ice-make Gungir!" Invel was incased in ice and launched high into the air defenceless. "Ice-make crescent blades!" Half moon blades propelled through the air towards Invel striking him down to the floor, Gray panting from the amount of magic he'd used.

Shaking Invel pulled himself up from the floor looking at Gray with one eye closed, blood dripping from the wound in his side before froze it. "Impressive." He chuckled. "Ice-make frozen nebula!" He smirked catching Gray off guard. _Nebula? That's one of Juvias moves! But how?_ Standing his ground Gray opened his mouth to absorb the ice magic eating the whole nebula.

"You're magic is useless against me-" Gray clutched his stomach feeling nauseous as he choked. "Wh-what the…" His vision went blurry and he felt the familiar heat of his devils magic trying to take a hold like it had tried to do in those six months he lived with Juvia. His body was weakened and it thrived on that.

"Ice-make arrows! Ice-make snow cheetah!" Gray couldn't even see let alone react as he was hit with a barrage of ice-make spells. _What's happening to me?_ The attacks were halted and Gray felt himself leaning against someone familiar. Peering up, his vision clearing Gray smiled. _Of course it would be you._

"No-one hurts Gray-sama." Her voice was murderous, the wind whipping through her blue hair the rain growing heavier as the skies darkened.

"Juvia of the deep. The rain woman. I can see why you bear all the titles you do." Juvia recoiled slightly at his words but Gray squeezed her waist with the arm that was wrapped around her reassuring her.

"Your ice magic. It's infused with the spirits of those that you have defeated. Is it not? That's why it is poison to Gray-sama." Gray was dumbfounded.

"You're right. Intelligence, beauty and power. What a wonderful addition to my collection you will make."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Gray was more upright now still clutching his stomach.

"You." Invel laughed as he pushed his broken specs up the bridge of his nose. "You can barely stand. Let alone fight for your little girlfriend here." Gray just growled at Invel as Juvia blushed beside him. _When this is all over I'll give you my answer._ She would never forget those words. Those words made her fight for her life and his.

"Gray-sama you need to expel all that ice you absorbed then we stand a chance." Juvias eyes met his full of confidence. Gray nodded he remembered hearing Natsu had to that to when ever he ate dodgy fire.

"Here goes nothing'… ice maker geyse- AHH." Gray doubled over as everything he looked at seemed to shake violently, pain tearing through his stomach, he felt so cold inside but he knew his body was boiling hot.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shrieked wrapping an arm around him shocked by how hot his skin felt.

"Stay away from me!" Gray shouted harshly at the watermage. "I don't want to hurt you Juvia." He said bitterly but with good intention.

"Juvia can help Gray-sama!" She protested, the fierceness in her voice reminded him of Erzas as the icemage turned to look at her he felt everything start to become stable, he saw that her clothes were all torn leaving little to the imagination, her hair was mixture of blue and red, but she stood tall and proud despite her injuries. "Water lock." Gray was engulfed in a dome of freezing cold water cooling his skin and clearing his groggy mind. He needed to get rid of that bad ice he had absorbed.

"FREEZE!" He shouted freezing Juvias water lock in a glorious purple hue before it shattered sending purple like crystal scattering through the air and across the battlefield, Gray looked to his left to see arrows of ice flying towards Juvia, fear striking though him.

"Ice-make arrows!" Juvia didn't know if she could use her waterbody or not as she tried to dodge them anyway feigning left.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted summoning her to his side as he took her small delicate hand in his. "We have to use everything we have left." He spoke softly staring at Invel. "What kind of dark, crazy, twisted magic absorbs the souls of it foes and infuses their power with its own."

"Zerefs magic." Juvia answered her chest rising and falling as she panted.

"I can't wait to add the two of you to my collection!" Invel gloated it was obvious that he too was feeling the effects of using his magic for such a long time.

"Lets do this now." Gray faced Juvia feeling lost and found in her eyes as he lifted their joined hands level with chest feeling his heart rate pick up as he smiled at her, the one person who had stuck by him through everything. Juvia smiled back as their magic melded and united, the wind and rain whipping harder and harder.

"Juvia trusts Gray-sama one hundred percent." Her words as fluid as water, the ocean in front of them was growing ever violent as it reacted to Juvias emotions. Who knew she had this much power?

"Only one hundred percent?" Gray cocked his head to the side chuckling as Juvia blushed. "You ready?" He asked squeezing her hand gently.

"Yes Gray-sama." The pair faced Invel as he looked at them curiously _. They're going to attempt a unison raid? I doubt they'd be able to pull it off._ Something about the look in their eyes though unnerved the ice wizard as he cast an ice-make shield and wall.

"ICE GEYSER!" Gray shouted imbuing it with as much devil slaying magic as he could they had to end this now.

"WATER NEBULA!" Juvia put her remaining magic into her last attack throwing everything she had behind it as her and Gray-samas magic mixed, her water nebula a bright blue, beautiful like the ocean on a summers day but as deadly as a tsunami. Grays ice geyser was as cold as it looked the beautiful spiked ice was as fatal as it looked.

Panting the pair waited to see if they had been victorious, their hands still joined and sure enough Invel was down for the count.

"We did it." Gray whispered relieved that the battle was over.

"Yes Gray-sama! Nothing is a match for our-" The watermage went to throw her arms around him but her legs gave way underneath her. Gray wrapped an arm around her waist stopping her descent as her hands rested on his chest.

"Juvia…" He didn't know what to say or do as he stared into her eyes, he didn't know if he wanted to tell her now - his answer, he knew he didn't want to risk losing her again. No he couldn't. It would have to wait until there was certain future. He did need to focus for now, there was still Zeref and E.N.D to defeat. "We should find Lyon and Meredy and rest up." Juvia nodded as they walked back supporting each other as snow started to fall from the sky.

"How odd snow in summer." Juvia commented as they trudged through the mud.

"Guess that's what happens when you mix ice an' water." Gray chuckled his heart feeling light.

"Oh." Was all Juvia could squeak as a blush lined her cheeks. That was one battle down but the real ones were still to come but for now they needed to rest.

 **A/N:** **Hope you enjoyed it! Even if it was a bit bumpy in places!**

CrookedMoonlight


	7. Gruvia Week 2016 - Day 7 - Answer

Gruvia Week Day 7 - Answer

 **A/N:** **I have done Gray confessing his love for Juvia a few times on my fan fiction and I wasn't really feeling angsty - so here is a different answer!**

Gray walked into the kitchen of his and Juvias house the watermage was putting the finishing touches on Levys birthday cake humming a tune as the sun shone through the window making the black, silver flecked marble surface glitter in the light. Wrapping his arms around his girlfriends waist holding her close to him he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"How would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" He whispered softly in her ear his breath tickling her as he squeezed her, her smell sending his heart aflutter just like it always had, she was intoxicating.

"Juvia would love that." She whispered back staring at their reflection in the window, sometimes she still had to pinch herself that this was really happening, that her dreams really were coming true, the girl who had had such a depressing solitary start in life could now have something so happy, so perfect. She was like two different people.

"The cake looks good." Gray commented dipping his finger in the bowl of icing and rubbing it on Juvias nose chuckling.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia scolded him pouting, her cheeks tinting a shade of pink as she wiped it off.

"Great. I'm gonna go have a shower and get ready." Gray moved off stopping in the doorway. "Unless you wanna come and keep me company?" He cocked his head grinning pleased with how hard he made Juvia blush so easily.

"You know Juvia would love to but she needs to put the finishing touches on the cake!" Juvia spoke sadly, a shower with Gray-sama sounded like a brilliant idea, it was so enticing she nearly changed her mind. Nearly.

The pair were sitting eating dinner at the restaurant they had first eaten at when they first moved to Amefurashi Village, it was small and quaint a lot like the village itself, it was encapsulated in its own time line, a piece of the past, life was slower here, Juvia and Gray were by far the youngest townsfolk. The pair ate their meal talking about the old days at Fairy Tail and how their lives had changed so much since, Juvia had become much calmer and more mature but she still had her moments of craziness, but that was Juvia. Gray had become more open towards her and more mature after the battle with Zeref and his army, who wouldn't of come out that whole ordeal a different person.

"How are your meals?" A friendly familiar elderly waiter asked.

"Lovely thanks." Juvia smiled up at him he always served them.

"As good as always." Gray commented his eyes not leaving Juvia, she was positively glowing tonight, they had both made an extra effort to dress up.

"May I say you look ravishing tonight Miss Juvia." He bowed as he walked away, normally Gray wouldn't like it if someone said something like that to Juvia in front of him but they knew the people in the village well and he didn't mean anything by it, besides he was too old for Juvia.

"Th…Thankyou." Juvia stammered, compliments always made her flustered.

"He's right ya know." Gray grinned at the watermage, her eyes big and doe like, he swore he could stare into those blue depths for eternity.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama scrubs up well to!" Juvia blushed trying to squirm out the spotlight but failing as Gray placed his hand over hers on the table giving it a gentle squeeze. Juvia thought her heart was about to burst she couldn't believe he still had this affect on her but she loved it to. As Juvia stared into his eyes she realised just how at peace he looked. When they first met his eyes were cold and guarded but now as she peered into them she felt like she was swimming in warmth and love, but she also knew that that look was only for her, if anyone else came along his eyes would go back to their guarded state.

"How about we go for a walk after dinner?" He traced the back of her hand lightly making her skin tingle underneath his touch.

"Juvia would love to." Juvia laced their fingers together as they gazed at each other for a few moments longer before returning to the last remainders of their meals.

"Can I interest you in any desserts?" The waiter asked as he took their plates smiling.

"Juvia?" Gray asked, he didn't like desserts but he had learned that Juvia had a sweet tooth.

"Juvia is fine thank you! Dinner was enough!" The watermage spoke politely.

"You sure? I don't mind waiting." Gray chuckled noticing the menu was still open in front of her.

The bluenette looked through the menu once more just to be sure her eyes scanning the cheesecakes and sundaes. "Juvia is sure thank you." She decided a walk with her Gray-sama sounded like the perfect thing to do in the late summer/early autumn evening and having a dessert could mean that it would be too late to go for a walk.

"Just the bill please." Gray drank the rest of his drink as he paid the bill. "You ready?" He asked the watermage who nodded in response.

The two mages walked out the little restaurant outside to the quiet little village, it was so pretty at night, the chocolate box houses illuminated by the antique streets lamps it really was like taking a step back in time.

"It's a beautiful evening." Juvia commented linking her arms through Grays who had his hands stuffed deep in his jean pockets.

"It is." Gray replied absentmindedly he gaze cast down onto his feet as they walked towards a little stone bridge.

"Is everything okay Gray-sama?" Juvia asked as the pair stopped on the bridge leaning over the edge side by side listening to the trickle of the water as it ran downstream. A cold breeze blew against Juvias bare skin making her snuggle closer to Gray. Maybe a dress wasn't the best option this time of night.

"Do you know what today is Juvia?" He asked her dodging the question not looking her in the eyes as he stared down at the moons shimmering reflection in the water.

"No Gray-sama. What is it?" Juvia wracked her brains for an answer her eyes wide, she didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Today is…" He turned to face her his expression unreadable his gaze a mix of emotions Juvia didn't recognise. "It's three years today that I gave you my answer on the battlefield." He finished palms sweating, voice wavering as his heart pounded in his chest.

"How could Juvia of forgotten?!" The water mage raised her hands to her face in shock.

"Juvia." Gray interrupted.

"Juvia is so so sorry Gray-sama! Maybe Juvia should've made a Caramade Franks… or made Gray-sama something!" Juvias mind her worked itself into a state she had _**every**_ anniversary carefully tucked away in her mind, how was it that this one, the most important so far, the one where Gray-sama had told her he loved her been forgotten?

"Juvia." He placed his hand over hers stopping her rollercoaster of thoughts, as his eyes met hers swimming with emotions, Juvia noticed that the hand on hers was shaking.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia whispered her heart racing. _I hope Gray-sama is okay._

"Juvia I….." He took a deep breath the warm air making him feel even more claustrophobic. _Just do it already!_ His internal voice scolded him. Gray lowered himself down onto one knee taking Juvias hand with him as the other fumbled in his jacket pocket pulling out a small box with a diamond encrusted ring in it, atop to the ring sat a beautiful blue sapphire. "Will you marry me?" He spoke the words smoothly so smoothly he wasn't sure if they were his own, he felt like he was witnessing all this from someone else's perspective.

Juvia couldn't believe the words she had just heard. _Gray-sama wants to marry Juvia?_ Juvia thought she was about to turn into a puddle, her cheeks flushed pink, Grays were already scarlet.

"Yes! Gray-sama yes!" Juvia shrieked as Gray stood up slipping the ring on her finger as Juvia impaled herself against him. "Juvia is so happy!" She exclaimed pulling back to look into his eyes but she was met with the biggest smile she had ever seen from her Gray-sama, it made her heart melt and her own smile grow even bigger.

"Me to…" Gray whispered as he pulled her in for a kiss hearing congratulations, cheers, awws, finallys and 'I thought you were already married' comments from the villagers that were passing by in the background. As the kiss deepened the world around them dissipated and all that was left was the two of them in their bubble of happiness. Gray pulled her closer to him his body burning for her closeness his heart pounding, all his emotions surfacing; relief, happiness, love, longing and peace. When they finally pulled away still lost in one another they made their way back to their home, fingers and hearts intertwined.

 **A/N:** **It's not perfect but I wanted to post it before the weekend! Hope you all like it :D**

 **Read & Review**

CrookedMoonlight


End file.
